Improbable idylle
by Glasgow
Summary: Lestrade s'interroge sur l'évolution de sa relation avec Anderson et Sherlock fait une révélation fracassante. Lestrade/Anderson


Et voilà que je récidive avec ces deux là (toujours pas de lemon néanmoins XD) mais j'avais pris tellement de plaisir la première fois que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. A ma décharge j'aime tellement Lestrade que je serais capable de le mettre avec n'importe qui sans que ce soit un sacrifice pour moi (que voilà un défi intéressant^^) Bon, même si ce couple m'éclate ça reste très léger et je pense que ça sera la dernière fois, parce que tout de même il ne faurait pas non plus que je perde toute crédibilité ;) Et puis il faut reconnaître que j'ai quand même un peu honte de perdre mon temps à écrire des trucs pareils... Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Incapable de se concentrer sur la lecture de son journal, Lestrade abandonna plutôt la partie pour suivre des yeux son compagnon, occupé à préparer le petit-déjeuner. C'était pourtant sa cuisine, mais l'autre homme y semblait parfaitement à son aise. La preuve qu'il passait bien trop de temps ici, songea Greg avec amertume. Voilà qu'il était devenu le régulier d'Anderson ! Ce qui au départ n'aurait dû être qu'un coup d'un soir, puis un plan cul régulier s'était transformé… en quoi d'ailleurs ? En romance, en relation tout ce qu'il y a de saine ? Certainement pas ! En tout cas ce n'était pas ce que l'aîné avait voulu, même s'il devait avouer se sentir bien chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Anderson déposa une tasse à café devant lui, il le remercia d'un signe de la tête. Il appréciait qu'on l'on prenne ainsi soin de lui, c'était agréable et le changeait de ses années de mariage.

Pour le reste, il gérait plutôt bien. Leur relation sur leur lieu de travail n'avait changé en rien et n'avait aucune influence sur leur vie privée, tout était donc pour le mieux. Si seulement la conscience de Lestrade ne l'avait pas travaillé à ce point. Parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation malsaine. Anderson était sous ses ordres, n'avait pas la meilleure réputation au bureau. Et puis, détail qui gênait le plus l'aîné, son amant était de ceux qui avaient entrepris de discréditer Sherlock après son faux suicide. Greg l'avait détesté pour cela, autant que Donovan et une bonne partie de ses hommes. Incapable de continuer à travailler avec son équipe, il avait pris un long congé, s'était reposé, avait voyagé, s'était beaucoup remis en question… Et lorsqu'il avait enfin reprit le boulot, Anderson avait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne semblait pas vraiment fier de son implication dans le travail de sape de la réputation de Holmes. Greg avait compris qu'il était simplement jaloux des capacités du petit génie, qui de son côté n'avait jamais rien fait pour arranger les choses… Après cette mise à plat les deux hommes avaient trouvé un statu quo et travailler ensemble était devenu plus facile.

Puis Sherlock était revenu. Las d'être toujours manipulé, Greg avait refusé de lui parler, incapable de lui pardonner. Désemparé, il avait passé la nuit suivante à son bureau. Anderson était revenu d'une scène de crime au milieu de la nuit pour le trouver hagard, pas bien vaillant. Il lui avait offert un café, ils avaient parlé, critiqué la conduite du détective – ce dont Greg n'était pas très fier à la réflexion – et le reste s'était passé comme dans un rêve. Un baiser échangé dans l'ascenseur, la tension palpable qui monte peu à peu durant le trajet en taxi et l'extase un fois arrivés dans l'appartement de l'aîné. Le lendemain chacun avait repris sa vie. Ils n'en avaient plus parlé. Jusqu'à ce que, quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'il se sentait horriblement seul, Lestrade n'envoie un sms à Anderson pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Les mois suivants avaient été dans la même veine, un message de l'un ou l'autre, une étreinte vite fait… Puis avec le temps il y avait eu un premier restaurant, une soirée au cinéma, une ballade dans un parc… Les sorties s'étaient faites de plus en plus régulières et voilà Lestrade engagé dans une relation bien originale alors qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Il n'avait aucun regret, juste beaucoup d'hésitations, parce que si cela venait à se savoir il ne donnait pas cher ni de sa carrière ni de sa réputation.

Une assiette parfaitement garnie atterrit devant lui et son compagnon s'assit à ses côtés.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Greg secoua la tête en souriant.

« Rien d'important, répondit-il dans un souffle.

- Tu es sûr ? »

L'aîné sourit de plus belle.

« Mais oui. Je suis simplement en train de m'inquiéter sur la façon dont je vais me débarrasser des dossiers qui encombrent encore et toujours mon bureau. »

Son compagnon sembla convaincu et c'était très bien ainsi. Inutile qu'il l'inquiète avec ses doutes parce qu'il y avait bien une chose de certaine qui ressortait de tous ses questionnement. Quoi qu'il arrive, il n'avait aucune intention de quitter Anderson. Il n'était pas certain d'être amoureux, mais en tout cas il était bien accroché. Trop pour son propre bien à son avis.

Les deux hommes mangèrent en silence puis Lestrade se leva pour déposer sa vaisselle dans l'évier avant d'aller se préparer, non sans oublier d'embrasser son amant avant de quitter la pièce. Il appréciait cette routine durant les matins où ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, c'était reposant, rassurant et le contre-pied idéal à leur travail si stressant.

En parlant de stress, les deux policiers se retrouvèrent moins de deux heures plus tard sur une scène de crime tout à fait sordide. Deux jeunes femmes, une balle dans la tête chacune, retrouvées dans le salon d'un appartement luxueux qu'elles partageaient. Pas de révolver, pas de traces d'effraction. Sentant venir le casse-tête et se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas fait appel à lui depuis un moment, Greg envoya une brève description des lieux et l'adresse à Sherlock tandis que son équipe était déjà au travail. Il n'aimait pas faire appel à lui aussi tôt dans une enquête, craignant de perdre sa crédibilité auprès de ses hommes, mais la veille durant l'un de leurs déjeuners réguliers, John lui avait expliqué que Holmes, sans enquête depuis ce qu'il estimait être une éternité, devenait tout bonnement invivable. Mrs. Hudson était au bord de la crise de nerfs et lui-même avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer les débordements de son compagnon. Ce sms Lestrade l'envoyait donc avant tout pour soulager ses amis conclut-il avec un mince sourire. Il remit ensuite son téléphone dans sa poche sous le regard désapprobateur d'Anderson, qu'il préféra ignorer. Pour le bien de sa santé mentale il avait choisi depuis un moment de rester à l'écart des querelles entre Holmes et son amant. John agissait de même d'ailleurs.

En un temps record le petit génie arriva sur les lieux, faisant une entrée théâtrale dont il avait le secret. Et tandis que John le suivait discrètement, il lança ses piques habituelles à Donovan puis Anderson avant de se lancer dans l'étude des deux corps sans attendre la moindre réponse à ses attaques. Restant en retrait, Lestrade et John l'observaient tout en bavardant à voix basse. Avec le temps, au fil de leurs rencontres, les deux hommes étaient devenus amis et Greg parfois culpabilisait de ne pas lui avoir parlé du grand changement dans vie privée. Il aurait dû le faire bien sûr, mais Sherlock avait une telle facilité à lire en John que si ce dernier était au courant le détective le serait également très vite, exactement ce que le policier ne voulait pas.

Après s'être promené dans l'appartement, Sherlock, une lueur d'ennui dans les yeux vint se poster devant ses amis, qui avaient rejoint la cuisine déserte.

« Me faire venir ici pour si peu, franchement Lestrade…

- Sherlock…, tenta vainement le médecin.

- Les victimes ont été mêlées à une affaire de trafic d'enfants, reprit le détective d'un ton las.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent en même temps ses deux interlocuteurs.

- On se trouve pourtant tous dans le même appartement, soupira le cadet, vous avez tous les indices sous les yeux. Deux femmes qui sont en couple – les photos sur les murs Lestrade ! – se tournent souvent vers l'adoption quand il s'agit de fonder une famille. La pièce à côté de leur chambre est une chambre d'enfant entièrement décorée et équipée, elles voulaient donc un bébé. Dans le bureau j'ai trouvé diverses lettres indiquant leurs échecs auprès des agences d'adoption gouvernementales. Pourquoi ces refus ? Elles gagnaient bien leur vie, semblait avoir un niveau d'intelligence acceptable. Parce qu'elles étaient homosexuelles ? C'est une explication. Notre société prône l'égalité pour tous mais nous savons que rien n'est plus faux. Mais l'une d'elles avait un passé de toxicomane et avait eu affaire à la police à plusieurs reprises, probablement une raison valable. Abattues à n'en pas douter, elles se sont donc tournées vers des agences moins… légales. J'ai trouvé des relevés de banques témoignant de virements d'argent conséquents ces dernières semaines. Elles ont eu un enfant, comme en témoignent quelques photos, avant que les personnes impliquées n'exigent plus d'argent et reprennent de ce fait le bébé. La fin est facile à deviner, par esprit de revanche elles ont certainement cherché à prévenir les autorités et l'ont payé au prix fort.

- Sherlock ! l'interrompit enfin le policier. Comment tu…

- Leur ordinateur, lança négligemment le brun. Mails, papiers privés… une source intarissable d'informations.

- Mais Donovan a essayé l'ordinateur, il est protégé par un mot de passe.

- Oui enfin, si vous appelez ça un mot de passe. Il m'a fallu trente secondes pour le trouver.

- Trente secondes ? Tu pers la main », ironisa John, comme toujours fasciné par les déductions brillantes de son compagnon, même s'il préférait rester discret.

Il essuya un regard noir qui ne le déstabilisa pas un instant. Sherlock n'était pas toujours réceptif à ses tentatives d'humour, il était donc habitué.

« Il n'y a pas eu un médecin éclaboussé par un scandale de ce genre il y a quelques mois ? reprit le détective.

- Tout à fait, confirma l'inspecteur en fouillant dans ses souvenirs. Les collègues n'ont pas trouvé assez de preuves pour l'inculper.

- Eh bien je serais vous, je commencerais à regarder de son côté. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il remonta le col de son manteau dans un geste très sûr et fit demi-tour sous le regard mi amusé, mi exaspéré de John, Lestrade et Donovan, qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Oh Lestrade, reprit-il sans même se retourner, j'espère qu'à coucher régulièrement avec Anderson vous n'allez pas devenir aussi stupide que lui. Je me demande parfois si cette tare n'est pas contagieuse. »

Tandis qu'il finissait sa phrase, un silence pesant se fit dans la pièce, Greg voyant deux paires d'yeux se poser sur lui. Donovan semblait mécontente et John à peine plus compréhensif. Le DI se sentit rougir violemment et eut toutes les peines du monde à s'empêcher de bafouiller.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cet aspect de ma vie te concerne, décréta-t-il sur un ton qu'il aurait voulu plus froid.

- Intéressant, s'amusa Holmes, j'aurais pensé que vous essayerez de nier. »

Et il quitta la pièce, pas peu satisfait de son petit effet. John le suivit rapidement sans prononcer un mot, ne faisant que rajouter à la tension. Reprenant son masque professionnel, Lestrade foudroya des yeux Donovan, qui le fixait toujours.

« Sans commentaire, maugréa-t-il les dents serrées. Et si j'apprends que vous avez ébruité ceci je vous rétrograde sur le champ. »

Ce qui n'était certainement pas en son pouvoir mais un peu de bluff ne faisait de mal à personne. Scandalisée, la jeune femme se détourna avec un haussement d'épaules. Greg eut un soupir de lassitude et entreprit de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de se débarrasser définitivement d'un certain détective consultant de sa connaissance sans laisser de trace. C'était ça où Anderson s'en chargerait seul s'il avait vent de ce qui venait de se dérouler. Mais il était flic après tout, un meurtre parfait n'était pas au-dessus de ses conséquences, surtout s'il était motivé.

**THE END.**


End file.
